Satoru Kamui
Name: Satoru Kamui Gender: male Age: 15 Grade: 9th School: PJ Gilroy Homeroom: Mr Hallam's homeroom 232. Hobbies and Interests: singing, playing guitar & piano, studying. Appearance: Satoru has long, light brown hair that falls to his shoulder blades and blue eyes whose shade seems different every day, ranging from a light baby blue to an almost purple dark blue. His defined cheekbones and pouty lips give his face an androgynous, almost girlish appearance. Around 5'10" tall he's slightly skinny for a male his height. Outside of school, being the "Gothic Prince" type he usually wears jeans or leather trousers with a baggy top, whilst in uniform his Visual Kei style is confined to his jewlery, an onyx bracelet, cheap ornamental cross necklace given to him by an ex-girlfriend and a bracelet of multicoloured plastic beads given to him by a priest in his hometown of Okinawa that he refuses to ever remove. Biography: Born the middle child of a martial arts instructor and a dancer and classical musician, he led a pretty normal life until the age of 3, when his Mother forced him to begin learning to play piano, which he quit later after developing a rebellious streak. His parents were kind in thier own semi-neglectful way, buying him everything he wanted as long as he studied hard and stayed out of thier way. At the age of 6 he almost drowned in the sea at Okinawa. After being resuscitated he believed that he had developed psychic powers, upon noticing this his parents sent him to a mental institution for a year, the stress of being forced to live alone in such a terrifying place made Satoru's problems worse and he isolated himself, refusing to try and make friends or speak to anyone who came to visit him. Eventually he learned to stop seeing things that weren‘t there, released from the mental institution at the age of 8, he no longer sees “ghosts” unless he is under stress, the experience left him with a distrust of his unintentionally cold parents and he continued to isolate himself, deciding that being lonely was better then having the illusion of friendship. At school he was usually a loner and always getting into fights to prove his skill, beating others became his sole purpose, wether it was in a test or in a fight, until he met a rather shy boy who handed him a stuffed bunny rabbit one day in the corridor, saying he always seemed so troubled, maybe he needed a Tsuki Usagi to cheer him up, Satoru laughed for the first time in months and he and the boy-Yuu, soon became best friends. At 13 he began to play the drums and returned to playing piano he'd quit earlier, joining an amateur rock band he soon learnt drums and guitar, when the lead singer of the band left, Yuu encouraged him to try out for vocals, the other band members were amazed by his singing potential, he took voice lessons and became the lead singer of his band, after a couple of months his parents, horrified at the idea of their son becoming a 'vulgar' rock musician, moved to America to get him away from the influences of gender-bending Visual Kei rock. He hates being second best at anything and as such will go to extreme measures to be seen as better at something then someone else, even if it endangers his health and mental state, he‘s been heard to say "it's not that I want to win, it's that I don't want to lose" . Since moving to America he has attempted to look and sound more Caucasian, although he still follows and participates in Shinto rituals. Advantages: He has the ability to learn and adapt quickly and refuses to be second best. Disadvantages: Stress causes his mental stability to waver, he also has no close friends at PJ Gilroy and has fought with many of the male students. Due to his near-drowning experience he has a phobia of the sea. Number: B03 --- Designated Weapon: Cat Claws Conclusions: Hey! It's like that kid from the Sixth Sense! You know, "I see dead people" and all that jazz. B03 is going to be seeing a lot of dead people in the days to come, I'm afraid. I wonder what effect that'll have on his mental state. He'll be fun to watch snap, for sure. The above biography is as written by Sephy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Sephy, Megami '''Kills: None Killed by: Incinerated in claymore explosion Collected Weapons: Cat Claws (issued weapons, discarded in the forest) Allies: Alexander Bee, Gigi Sinclaire Enemies: Venus Gwendolyn, Zed Foreman, Nich Finlayson Mid-game Evaluation: Satoru woke up along the riverbed, near the dam. His immediate thoughts were of the information he'd been given on the bus, about how he must kill his fellow students in order to survive. He fixated on the river a moment and thoughts of death plagued him. After vowing not to die in this place, Satoru ran away from the river, as fast as he could. He headed east, into the deep, dark forest, unsure what awaited him within. As he travelled along the forest, he encountered Zed Foreman and Venus Gwendolyn, engaged in a rather compromising situation. Internally, he debated whether to attack them or escape while he had the chance. After a moment of deliberation, he decided to attack and threw his cat claws at Zed. In the chaos, Venus made her exit, and Nich Finlayson appeared on the scene. Quickly realizing he was outnumbered, Satoru attempted to escape, only to find himself ensnared in a nearby tree branch. Nich took the opportunity to attack Satoru while his hair was tangled in the branch as a way of paying him back for the damage he did to Zed. Satoru retaliated with his remaining cat claw, slashing Nich across the arm with it. Satoru managed to free himself from the tree branch, and wound up in a rumble with Nich. Quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to win this fight, Satoru took off in the woods, leaving the two boys be. He made his way to the cliffs from there. Satoru spent the next few days hiding at the cliffs and trying to avoid contact with anyone. He witnessed the death of Melanie DeSilva at the hands of Debrah Dollop during this time, but knew better than to butt into something that wasn't his business again. The gash on his arm was a painful reminder of that fact. Satoru was doing a good job of avoiding people, at least until Alexander Bee made his way to the cliffs and confronted him. Alexander confided in Satoru that he was looking for an ally. It wasn't an opportunity Satoru really wanted to accept, but it wasn't something he'd have much time to think about. Gigi Sinclaire interrupted the two boys, inquiring as to whether or not she could hide with them. The boys were somewhat skeptical until Gigi informed them of the wrecked ship she saw at the bottom of the cliffs and her plan to hide inside until the game was over. The plan seemed like a good one at the time. There was something they weren't counting on, though. The boat happened to belong to some of Mr. Danya's men and held confidential information regarding the game. When the terrorists learned of their plan to hide in the boat, they became a threat to the game and had to be dealt with... immediately. They had almost reached the boat when Alexander's collar started beeping. It sent the three into a panic, with no one knowing why his collar was suddenly set off. Alexander dropped onto the rocks below, flailing around like crazy and trying to stop the collar from beeping. Gigi was close behind, trying to save her comrade. Satoru, however, started scaling back up the face of the cliff in an attempt to save himself. When Alexander's collar detonated, it ignited the claymore mine in his backpack and incinerated Alexander, Gigi, and Satoru in the process. End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Cold... wet... dark... dying is cold and salty... I won't die, it's too cold..." - Opening thoughts. "... I'm a boy." - Satoru corrects Gigi Sinclaire. Other/Trivia *Satoru is based heavily off of Japanese popstar Gackt. Threads The various threads that contained Satoru. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Empty Hallways *Back to Society *Science is Cool! Version II: *Dam Rivers *Welcome to the Jungle *Peace at any Cost (Megami takes over Satoru for death sequence) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Satoru Kamui. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students